Rôles inversés
by Iris-kun
Summary: Le Yondaime n'a pas utilisé le Shikki Fuin pour sceller le Kyûbi mais un sceau expérimental. Quel dommage que le-dit sceau n'ait pu que bloquer le démon dans un corps humain fabriqué artificiellement. Mais alors que tout le monde pense savoir qui est le vrai Kyûbi, il pourrait en fait être une personne tout à fait différente, comme le fils de Minato lui-même, par exemple ...
1. Prologue - Kyûbi

Salut tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci sur le thème de Naruto, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ... Mais avant tout chose il va falloir que j'éclaircisse un peu certains points dessus, donc voilà, en gros, ce qu'il faut savoir si vous comptez lire cette fic :

**Déjà c'est un UA, pas un complet, c'est-à dire qu'il y aura des ninjas, Konoha, Iwa, des bijuus et des Hokage et que personne ne sera changé en femme juste pour pouvoir être ajouté(e ?) dans le harem inexistant du personnage principal mais l'histoire ne suivra pas celle du manga, à part pour les grandes lignes bien sûr.**

**Ensuite dans cette histoire, Kyûbi, ou Kurama, comme vous le préférez, n'est PAS gentil. Et c'est un homme. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas en femme ou en ami de Naruto mais, pour le scénario, c'est nécessaire pour lui d'être un méchant démon. Mais pas bête, attention. Il est même très intelligent. C'est un démon renard après tout.**

**Et après le Yondaime et Kushina sont vivants. Ouais, vivants. Mais ils n'ont pas élevé Naruto, enfin, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.**

**Pour finir, le seul bashing qui risque d'apparaître (même si ce n'est absolument pas sûr) et avec Sasuke. Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Donc je suppose que vous pouvez écarter l'option du SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu) dans cette histoire. Même si ce couple peut être vraiment très intéressant.**

**Ah et Naruto risque d'être un peu OOC et très très fort. Mais ça aussi ça a son explication dans l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas être capable d'exterminer le Yondaime, Jiraiya et Tsunade juste en levant le petit doigt à l'âge de 7 ans. Ce serait beaucoup trop ennuyeux d'avoir un personnage surpuissant dès le départ.**

Voilà pour les avertissements ^^

Bref, malheureusement (pour moi), tout, sauf l'idée de la fic, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il était en colère. Non, plus que ça, il était fou de rage, d'une rage brûlante et destructrice, d'une envie de tuer, de détruire l'horrible gamin blond prétentieux qui avait osé le sceller dans ce vulgaire, ce pitoyable corps humain qui l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance, qui lui avait ôté son enveloppe de démon pour enfermer son âme de ce sac fragile de chair et d'os._

_"**Sois maudit, Yondaime !**" hurla mentalement le Bijuu._

_Bien entendu, l'objet de sa fureur ne réagit pas le moins du monde à cette explosion de violence. Un cri mental était censé le rester et, tout puissant qu'il soit, Minato Namikaze n'était pas encore devenu télépathe, les insultes et les menaces de la bête qu'il avait scellé dans son fils avaient donc aussi peu d'effet sur lui qu'un genjutsu sur un Uchiha ayant activé son Sharingan._

_C'est donc pour cette raison que l'Hokage, au lieu de s'offusquer devant la vulgarité des mots employés par le démon pour exprimer sa colère et sa frustration, se contentait de rester debout, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés, devant les résultats du rituel qu'il venait d'accomplir, à savoir celui qui lui avait permis de débarrasser temporairement le monde du renard à neuf queues._

_Enfin qui était censé lui permettre. Puisque ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé, d'où son air stupéfait et les tics nerveux qui agitaient ses sourcils et sa mâchoire._

_Il cligna des yeux._

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_A la troisième fois, il décida qu'il avait assez répété le même geste pour le moment et se prit la tête entre les mains, résistant à l'envie de la tapper violemment contre le sol à la fois de rage et d'incompréhension. Il se força à respirer calmement et tenta d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre (et tout le village de Konoha, voire le monde si on voyait les choses en grand)._

_Déjà, il était en vie. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle sachant que le sceau qu'il venait d'utiliser était plus ou moins une version expérimentale d'un mélange de la technique du Shodaime, qui lui permettait de contrôler les bijuus, et d'un sceau de sang amélioré, pouvant contenir des êtres vivants._

_Par contre le garçon qui l'avait aidé à accomplir le rituel l'était un peu moins. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait sentit désolé pour le jeune homme, un certain Tenzô._

_Ensuite, le Kyûbi avait été arrêté, encore une bonne nouvelle, et, même si ça ne semblait être que temporaire, il osa espérer qu'il reste dans son enveloppe humaine encore un certain temps. Même si cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir retarder un peu sa vengeance ainsi que celle des villageois, tuer le corps mortel du monstre signifiait aussi libérer tout son Youki, son énergie démoniaque. Et mourir brûlé vif dans un feu d'artifice démoniaque géant n'était pas la perspective la plus intéressante qu'il entrevoyait pour son futur._

_Il baissa les yeux vers le démon, qui reposait sur le drap blanc recouvert de symboles d'encres qui avait servi à la cérémonie du sceau, et vers son fils, qui dormait juste à côté de lui. Un sentiment de panique lui monta au coeur._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son peuple ? Qu'il avait réussi à enfermer le monstre dans un corps plus ou moins humain mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon exacte dont laquelle ses pouvoirs lui étaient inaccessibles, pour autant qu'il sache il n'avait aucune garantie du fait que le bijuu n'ai plus la possibilité d'user de son Youki._

_Naruto remua dans son sommeil, se rapprochant un peu du Kyûbi, qui était également inconscient. Minato s'empressa d'attraper son fils avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec l'autre "bébé" aux cheveux rouge sang et au physique inhumain._

_A sa grande surprise, les yeux de son fils s'ouvrirent, deux grandes orbes bleu ciel lumineuses qui lui redonnèrent courage. Avec un sanglot étouffé, il serra l'enfant contre son coeur et lui promit d'une voix tremblante :_

_"- Je vais te protéger Naruto, je te le promets."_

_Un sourire étrange sembla alors étirer les lèvres de son héritier mais, malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Hokage n'y vit là qu'un signe d'amour et de bonheur de la part de ce dernier._

* * *

Kyûbi n'avait pas une vie malheureuse. Vraiment. Il était logé, nourrit, on lui donnait des vêtements, des livres pour s'occuper et, de temps en temps, on lui permettait d'aller dehors pour quel le grand homme aux cheveux blonds regarde le joli dessin qu'il avait sur son ventre. En plus de ça on ne le frappait pas, on ne l'insultait pas et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne sortait pas de sa maison.

Ce dernier point le gênait quand même un peu. Il avait beau ne sortir que très rarement des cinq pièces qui constituaient l'endroit où il vivait, le peu de fois où il l'avait fait l'avait marqué à jamais. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se souvienne un peu nostalgiquement de la grande étendue bleue qui plânait au dessus des tours et des maisons multicolores de Konoha. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne rêve de la douce chaleur du soleil, qui éclairait l'extérieur bien mieux que ne le faisaient les ampoules blanches au dessus de sa tête. Pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne fasse le voeu secret d'y retourner.

Mais il n'oserait jamais demander à un de ses gardiens la permission de sortir voir le monde de dehors. Ils n'avaient déjà pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, comme, en fin de compte, toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer, y compris le grand homme blond, qui avait pourtant l'air très gentil, alors il préférait éviter de se les mettre à dos et garder ses désirs pour lui, même si ça le rendait parfois un peu triste.

Kyûbi traça une dernière courbe avec son pinceau plein de peinture bleue et étendit les bras devant lui, pour admirer son dessin avec un peu de distance. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant la boule jaune vif, le fond bleu et les tours blanches qui décoraient à présent la feuille et décida qu'il aimait beaucoup cette oeuvre en particulier.

Toujours en souriant, il alla accrocher le papier à côté de ses frères et soeurs, traitant quasiment tous le même thème, sauf quelques uns qui représentaient ses gardiens, le grand homme blond, son tatouage et Kyûbi lui même, avec ses cheveux rouges et les neuf grandes queues qui dépassaient de son kimono. Il adorait les kimonos, plus que les pantalons qu'il était obligé de trouer pour laisser passer ses queues, et les chemises, qui étaient beaucoup trop courtes à son goût, mais celui qu'il portait actuellement commençait à se faire sale, tout taché par la peinture qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à la porte et bougea légèrement ses grandes oreilles de renard, guettant le moindre bruit suspect indiquant la présence d'un de ses gardiens, en train de l'observer à travers le petit trou qui permettaient aux gens de dehors de le regarder quand il était à l'intérieur. Ca tombait bien, aujourd'hui, personne n'était là.

Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres et il s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses vêtements souillés pour finir uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Avec un petit battement des mains, il étendit les bras devant lui et ferma les yeux, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le feu à l'intérieur de son estomac. Les paupières toujours closes, il saisit mentalement un brin de cette énergie brûlante et le tira hors de son corps.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il eut la grande satisfaction de voir un nouveau kimono, cette fois-ci parfaitement propre, remplacer le premier. Il l'enfila sans attendre, ce qui s'avèra être une bonne idée puisqu'il eut à peine le temps de sortir une nouvelle feuille de papier avant que la porte vers l'extérieur ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien.

Le premier était un jeune homme brun dont le haut de la tête était couvert par un bandana bleu sombre sur lequel était accroché la plaque de métal que tous les gens que Kyûbi ait jamais vu semblaient porter, et dont l'oeil droit était caché par une touffe de cheveux bruns. D'après ce que le garçon savait, son nom était "Izumo" et il avait été son gardien depuis près de deux ans.

Le second, à l'image du premier, était égalemment un jeune ninja aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres dont le bas du visage était magé par une petite barbe et qui portait un curieux bandage juste au dessus du nez. Celui-ci s'appellait "Kotetsu" et il s'occupait de garder l'appartement depuis autant de temps que son ami.

Kyûbi ne les avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre, contrairement à ses anciens gardiens, qui s'occupaient de lui à tour de rôles, ces deux-là avaient l'air de penser que leur travail était plus simple si ils s'y mettaient à deux.

"- Dépêche toi," lui dit Izumo, "la 6ème édition du festival commence dans trois heures et ni moi ni Kotetsu ne voulons la rater à cause de toi.

- En plus," compléta le concerné, "Yondaime-sama attend."

Kyuûbi hocha la tête et enfila rapidement les sandales de pailles que lui tendit un des deux ninjas avant de leur emboîter le pas, tout excité à l'idée de sortir une fois de plus de sa maison pour aller vers l'extérieur.

Le trio emprunta une bonne dizaine de couloirs et d'escaliers aussi sinueux qu'un labyrinthe et qui ne paraissaient jamais finir pour arriver devant une grande porte de métal blindé. L'enfant s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les portes de son immeuble avaient l'air aussi lourdes et solides, d'après ses souvenirs, celles des autres maisons du village n'étaient pas comme ça.

Il aurait bien posé la question à ses gardiens si ils ne le foudroyaient pas du regard dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grogna Izumo en le poussant à travers l'ouverture.

- Rien." murmura-t-il en accélérant le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer.

L'adulte ne releva pas sa réponse mais son expression était éloquente. Kyûbi déglutit et prit une fois de plus la décision de se taire, une décision qu'il n'était pas facile de respecter quand on était un enfant de six ans en manque de contact humain comme lui.

Cependant, dès qu'ils sortirent de la petite ruelle où sa maison était située, toute sa gêne et ses résolutions disparurent d'un coup, remplacées par un émerveillement enfantin devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le festival du 10 octobre était sur le point de commencer et les commerçants avaient presque fini d'installer leurs stands remplis de bonbons, de jouets et d'autres merveilles que Kyûbi n'avait pu voir qu'en dessin dans les livres qu'il avait le droit de commander. Le ciel, qui n'était couvert que par quelques nuages, était tout aussi bleu que dans ses souvenirs et le soleil tout aussi brillant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'air qui rentra dans ses poumons lui sembla bien plus pur que celui de sa maison.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On a pas toute la journée !

- Pardon !"

Kyûbi roula mentalement les yeux et s'empressa de rejoindre ses gardiens, ignorant les regards asasssins que les gens autour de lui lui lançaient. Ce qui s'avéra plus tard être une erreur de taille, mais pour le moment, il ne le savait pas encore.

Kotetsu lui donna une tape sur la tête dès qu'il arriva près de lui et lui empoigna violemment le bras, en ignorant ses cris de protestations, pour le traîner littéralement derrière lui.

"- Arrête ! Ca fait mal !"

Il se débattit en vain, un enfant de six ans n'ayant pas vraiment de chance contre un adulte, qui plus est un ninja, énervé et commençait à renoncer et à se laisser emporter quand un homme habillé étrangement se détacha de la foule qui avait commencé à les entourer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"- Eh Kotetsu !" s'exclama l'inconnu alors que les discussions autour de lui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les gens se taisaient pour l'écouter. "Il te dit que ça lui fait mal, nan ? Alors t'as qu'à le lâcher et le laisser ici, je crois qu'on serait tout à fait capable de prendre soin de ce **démon**."

Kyûbi n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont l'homme avait prononcé le mot "démon", certes ses gardiens l'avaient déjà appelé comme ça avant mais ils l'avaient fait d 'une façon moins menaçante, avec une voix qui dégoulinait moins de haine pure.

"- On peut continuer ?" demanda-t-il à Kotetsu qui fronçait les sourcils.

L'inconnu se rapprocha de quelques pas et la foule, derrière lui, l'imita, enfermant le trio dans un cercle presque parfait, sans espoir pour eux de s'en échapper.

Izumo grimaça.

"- Peu importe les ordres de Yondaime-sama si on reste là on va mourir ... Y a des _Jônins_ dans ces gens, merde !" -il se tourna vers son ami- "Il faut qu'on se tire de là, je veux pas crever pour protéger ce ... démon !"

Kyûbi écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Puis il sentit la pression autour de son bras se relâcher et aperçut ses gardiens qui s'éloignaient de lui, à la manière des ninjas, en sautant haut, très haut, dans les airs. Terrifié à l'idée d'être laissé seul face à ce groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air de le haïr de tout leur coeur, il recula de quelques pas, seulement pour se rappeler qu'il était encerclé et s'immobiliser en tremblant, terrorisé.

"- Tiens tiens est-ce que le petit démon a peur de moi ?" grinça l'homme en sortant lentement un kunaï de la pochette de ninja accrochée à sa jambe.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et Kyûbi remarqua distraitement que, bien qu'ils fussent brûlant de haine à son égard, ses yeux étaient aussi, curieusement, trempés de larmes, comme si il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement douloureux.

"- Tu les as tués." lui dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

Autour de lui, les spectateurs répétèrent cette simple phrase, l'amplifiant pour en faire un cri de guerre qu'ils hurlèrent en rythme, achevant de terrifier l'enfant qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, retourner dans sa maison sécurisée et s'y rouler en boule et surtout, surtout, ne plus jamais à avoir à retourner dans le monde extérieur.

L'homme leva le bras et ferma le poing, ramenant un silence pesant sur la scène.

"- Tu les as tués." répéta-t-il lentement.

Puis il s'élança en avant, à une vitesse qui fit s'écarquiller encore plus les yeux de Kyûbi, et lui enfonça son arme dans la poitrine.

Ou du moins essaya puisque, alors que la pointe du kunaï était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le torse du garçon, l'homme s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement, immobile comme une statue. Un long moment, qui n'était en fait qu'une poignée de secondes, passa et il finit par reculer et laisser son bras, qui brandissait encore la lame de ninja, retomber le long de son corps.

Des cris commencèrent à s'élever de la foule et quelques courageux se mirent même à lancer des objets au visage des deux personnes qui se tenaient, debout, au centre du cercle.

Kyûbi, encore tremblant de peur, croisa le regard de celui qui avait faillit mette fin à sa vie et faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Parce que les yeux auparavant brûlants de colère et de haine de l'humain qui l'avait attaqué étaient désormais calmes et sereins, pleins de respect aussi, et d'une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'amour.

Et surtout, surtout, ils étaient jaunes.

Comme ceux d'une bête sauvage.

"- _Je serais toujours là pour vous protéger, mon Seigneur._" dit-il d'une voix étonnament chantante, en tout points différente à celle, rauque et furieuse qu'il avait avant.

Juste après cette déclaration, l'inconnu aux yeux d'animal s'inclina en avant, comme si il le saluait, et tourna lentement le kunaï qu'il tenait encore dans sa main serrée en direction de son propre coeur. Un geste que Kyûbi ne put qu'observer, fasciné et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un milimètre.

"- Stop !" hurla quelqu'un.

La lame transperça le tissu et la peau pour se ficher dans la poitrine du ninja, le tuant sur le coup. Presque immédiatement après, ses yeux perdirent leur teinte surnaturelle et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le laissant s'effondrer par terre, dans un bouillonnement de sang qui éclaboussa les pieds de l'enfant immobile devant lui et qui tâcha son kimono orange d'une multitudes de goutelettes rougeâtres.

Alors que Minato Namikaze et ses proches se précipitaient au milieu du cercle des villageois, Kyûbi eut l'étrange impression que quelque chose, un poid quelconque, venait de se poser sur son épaule. Avec toutes les peines du monde, il détourna les yeux du corps encore chaud juste à ses pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui lui avait donné cette sensation.

Deux yeux jaunes lui rendirent son regard surpris.

"- _A partir de maintenant je vais essayer d'empêcher des scènes comme çelles-ci d'arriver, mon Seigneur._" lui dit le petit kitsune à trois queues qui avait élu domicile sur son bras.

Kyûbi, trop choqué pour vraiment réfléchir à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, hocha lentement la tête, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de la part du petit yôkai.

"- _Bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé, je reste avec vous !_"

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il est assez court et il ne contient pas beaucoup d'action mais ça va changer dans les prochains !

Bref j'espère que ce début vous a plu !

...

Review ? *regard suppliant*


	2. Kurama

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le second chapitre de rôles inversés, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Il est un peu plus long que le premier et contient beaucoup de passages très ... hem ... on va dire très chelou-mystiques. Ainsi que des trucs en japonais, si vous ne les comprenez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont tous expliqués en bas !

Bref. L'histoire de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais là vu que c'est un UA y a quand même pas mal de trucs à moi. D'abord.

Ensuite merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que ce début vous a accroché et j'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire !

Sur ce voici la suite !

* * *

L'humain le regardait avec des yeux brûlants de haine, les poings serrés et le teint livide. Un tic nerveux agitait ses lèvres et sa main faisait régulièrement des petits allez-retour entre sa hanche et la pochette de shurikens accrochée à sa jambe gauche. Son être tout entier criait son envie de meurtre, de sang, Si les nombreux jônins et ANBU dans les environs n'avaient pas été présents, il se serait sans doute rué en avant pour essayer d'éliminer l'objet de sa fureur.

Kyûbi se contenta de le fixer d'un air vide, parfaitement indifférent.

Au bout de trois ans, de trois festivals, de trois expositions publiques sur la grande scène du village, comme si il était un monstre de foire, le garçon avait fini par s'habituer aux sentiments plus que négatifs qu'avaient les gens à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le détestaient autant, personne ne lui avait expliqué clairement, ils lui disaient juste des mots incompréhensibles, des histoires de massacre et de destruction, de démons et de renards géants. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était un enfant, pas un Kyûbi no Kitsune, même si c'était son nom.

Un jour il avait demandé à Kibô, son esprit gardien, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la nuit tragique de ses cinq ans, si la raison pour laquelle les humains ne l'aimaient pas était son apparence inhabituelle, après tout il avait une queue et des oreilles de renard ! De plus, lors de ses rares sorties à l'air libre, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux ou des yeux aussi rouges que les siens. Le petit kitsune avait secoué lentement la tête et, comme il le faisait tout le temps, lui avait dit qu'un jour, un jour il comprendrait.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il voulait savoir maintenant pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le haïssait autant, pourquoi personne, excepté son ami à trois queues, ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ils le faisaient avec les autres enfants, gentiment, avec de la tendresse dans les yeux, pourquoi il ne recevait que le feu de la haine, encore et encore ?

"Démon Renard, tu as tué ma fille, ma seule famille, je te hais !"

"A cause de toi je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher !"

"Tu as détruis mes rêves !"

"Je te déteste !"

"Si seulement tu pouvais mourir, pour tout ce que tu nous as fait !"

Les ninjas l'entourant froncèrent les sourcils à l'entente de cette dernière remarque et l'un d'entre eux s'avança un peu pour réprimander le civil énervé qui avait crié la phrase. Kyûbi savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui dire, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses sens plus puissants que ceux des humains pour deviner que cet homme, comme tous ses anciens gardiens avant lui, allait se contenter d'un "Pas de menaces de blessures physiques monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît. Ordre de l'Hokage."

Interdiction de blesser, interdiction de tuer.

Ils pouvaient l'insulter, le rabaisser, le détester, lui montrer les photos des gens qu'il avait hypothétiquement tué jusqu'à lui en donner des cauchemars pour le restant de sa vie mais ça c'était proscrit.

Interdiction de blesser, interdiction de tuer.

_"Ils ont peur."_ lui avait un jour dit Kibô alors qu'il lui demandait pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'en prenait à lui, si ils le haïssaient tous autant, _"Ils ont peur depuis cette nuit-là où cet humain stupide est mort. Ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire pour votre défense Mon Seigneur, et ils ont parfaitement raison, parce que je ferais tout pour vous protéger."_

Le petit renard était son seul ami dans ce monde où tous lui voulaient du mal, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il prenait encore la peine de dessiner des grands paysages pleins de joie et qu'il continuait à rire et à sourire. Depuis ses cinq ans, sa vie avait prit un tournant pour le pire.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé l'homme aux cheveux de soleil à le mettre, une fois par an, sur cette estrade pour le forcer à écouter les plaintes, qui lui semblaient tout à fait injustifiées, d'inconnus, mais ça le rendait triste. Avant tout était beaucoup mieux, les gens le laissaient rêver seul dans sa petite chambre d'où il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel et il n'avait pas à supporter autant de colère et d'émotions négatives.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon papa te garde en vie, t'es qu'un méchant monstre !"

Kyûbi, surpris par cette voix enfantine qui détonnait au milieu des cris rauques des adultes, leva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu azur d'un enfant d'à peu près son âge qui, debout et les poings serrés, le foudroyait du regard. Le jeune démon fronça les sourcils, son odeur lui était familière, puis ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur la chevelure d'or de l'enfant.

C'était lui, le fils dont l'homme aux cheveux de soleil racontait les aventures au vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs quand ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il ne les écoutait pas.

Les humains ninjas se concertèrent du regard, ce qui n'étonna nullement le garçon-renard, le père de ce petit avait l'air très connu et très respecté dans le village où il se trouvait. Sans doute ne voulaient ils pas avoir de problèmes en réprimandant un peu trop violemment son héritier.

Ce dernier semblait le savoir puisqu'il continua sa tirade, en y ajoutant quelques insultes en plus.

_Pour eux je ne suis vraiment qu'un démon._

Un homme au visage couvert par un masque de tissu s'approcha rapidement du garçon aux cheveux d'or et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoiqu'il lui ait dit, c'eut l'air de fonctionner puisque les cris du garçons s'arrêtèrent, bien qu'ils soient vite repris par la foule, qui fut elle-même presque immédiatement rendue silencieuse par les regards e glace des ninjas.

Kyûbi, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta quand un bras agrippa rudement son épaule et qu'il se sentit tiré à l'écart, loin de la foule et de la haine, pour arriver derrière la scène, où un petit groupe d'humains aux masques d'animaux l'attendaient pour le ramener chez lui en vie, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les trois derniers festivals, bien que, pour une raison quelconque, les gens semblent capable de se contenir et de ne décharger leur violence que lors des trois heures avant minuit où, avant le feu d'artifice célébrant le début de la fête de Konoha, ils pouvaient l'insulter à volonté.

Il se laissa reconduire jusqu'à son appartement sans résister et ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'odeur des ANBU, celle du sang, de la mort et du métal, ait disparue qu'il se permit de pleurer pour ce qui était à présent la quatrième fois en quatre ans.

Le 10 octobre était le jour qu'il détestait le plus.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Un enfant ne devrait jamais haïr son propre anniversaire.

* * *

_Il les tuerait tous. _

_C'était sa raison de vivre, détruire, tuer, sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue, voir sa couleur rougeâtre sur ses mains. Il aimait la sensation des gouttelettes de pluie métallique tombant sur son visage, le mouchetant de petites tâches pourpres, il adorait plus encore l'expression de peur que portaient ses victimes quand il s'approchait lentement d'elles, le sable derrière lui remuant lentement à chacun de ses pas, flottant autour de ses jambes, ramassé comme un animal sauvage, un prédateur près à bondir pour attraper sa proie et la broyer entre ses griffes d'or._

_C'était de leur faute si il était devenu comme ça. _

_De leur faute si il les tuait tous les uns après les autres._

_Ils n'était qu'un démon qui ne vivait que pour lui même, un monstre, son père et son oncle le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Tant pis pour eux, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient libéré, il n'allait pas s'arrêter avant de les avoir tous détruits, eux, tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal._

_Leur faute. Leur crime. Leur péché._

_La voix dans sa tête l'encourageait, le guidait, le protégeait. Elle riait avec lui quand ces stupides humains pleuraient et elle le rassurait vite quand il commençait, dans des moments d'idiotie profonde, à se demander si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas _mal_._

"Non"_, lui disait-elle, _"Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être mal ? Ils ont commencé ! Maintenant tue-les, détruis-les ! Tous !"

_Et il le faisait. Après tout les gentils garçons obéissaient toujours à leur Mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il n'était pas un gentil garçon mais il le faisait quand même, dans ce monde fous, c'était elle la seule, la seule qui l'ait jamais aimé. Il le savait à présent. Les mensonges des humains ne l'atteindraient plus jamais._

_Lui et sa Mère n'étaient en désaccord que sur une seule chose, le fait qu'il lui laisse ou pas le contrôle complet de son corps. Elle voulait, disait elle, détruire ses ennemis pour lui et lui offrir en cadeau le plus grand bain de sang qui ait jamais existé. Mais il n'était pas d'accord, ce n'était pas à elle de se venger à sa place, il allait les tuer lui-même, les briser de ses propres mains et créer un monde où lui et la seule personne qui lui était chère puissent vivre en paix._

_Pour cela il ne dormait pas, jamais._

_Mais c'était un bien faible prix à payer pour tout ce que Mère lui donnait en retour._

_Il tendit la main. Le sable sous ses pieds, auparavant immobile et en apparence tout a fait banal, se souleva, comme poussé par un brusque coup de vent, et projeta l'homme en face de lui - il avait eut l'audace de sortir un kunaï en SA présence, quel imbécile ! - sur la façade d'un des murs blancs de Suna. Avec un sourire sadique =, il s'apprêtait à refermer lentement le poing pour le voir se tordre de douleur, comme toutes ses proies avant lui quand il s'arrêta brutalement._

_"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute._

_La voix avait disparu, l'homme et le sable aussi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, maintenant vides de toutes traces de sang, parfaitement blanches._

_Kyûbi fronça les sourcils._

_Que venait-il de se passer ?_

* * *

Kibô connaissait la légende des Kyûbi no Kitsune, il savait que _ça_ allait finir par arriver un jour, que son protégé, comme ses prédécesseurs, allait devoir accepter le pouvoir et le fardeau qui étaient siens. Il se doutait un peu que ça allait arriver ce jour-ci mais espérait toujours se tromper. A l'évidence ses impressions s'étaient avérées être plus que des simples pressentiments.

Kyûbi avait neuf ans et il était en train de recevoir les dons attribués à tous les Kitsune aussi puissants que lui.

Si cela n'avait été que le Kitsune-bi ou le don des illusions, ça n'aurait pas été inquiétant, loin de là, même le pouvoir de la manipulation et du changement de forme étaient des choses gérables pour un enfant aussi mature que le petit démon. Mais malheureusement le plus grand pouvoir des Kyûbi no Kitsune, était aussi le plus dur à contrôler et, généralement, un esprit mettait plusieurs centaines d'années avant d'obtenir la puissance nécessaire pour évoluer et obtenir les neufs queues nécessaires à son éveil.

L'omniscience.

Les renards à neuf queues avaient le don de tout savoir, ils avaient la sagesse absolue et pouvaient, à travers leurs rêves, voir le passé, le présent et le futur. Un fardeau qu'un garçon qui n'avait même dix ans était, naturellement, incapable de contrôler. Kibô craignait que son Seigneur ne devienne fou à cause de la pression horrible qu'exerçait sur son cerveau une telle vague de connaissance. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, dû aux circonstances assez particulière de sa création, le jeune Kyûbi n'ait pas à affronter la pleine puissance de son don directement après son éveil.

* * *

_Ca ne s'arrêtait pas. _

_Il avait vu des choses étranges, vécu la vie de personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues pour des durées de temps qui, bien qu'infimes, lui paraissaient infinies, fait mille et une choses dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir. Et maintenant tout cela se mélangeait dans un brouillard flou et indescriptible de mots et de sentiments, de joie, de peine, de colère, de rêves et d'espoirs. _

_Il ne comprenait plus rien. Bien que, dès le départ, il n'ait pas cherché à comprendre._

_Une vision s'imposa à lui. Celle d'un grand portail de bois noir, - un Torii, se dit-il, mais il n'avait pas la bonne couleur, c'était curieux - derrière lequel se dressait une grande montagne dont le sommet brillait de milles lumières. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le vérifier pour savoir que ces lueurs étaient dues au millier de lampions rouges qui flottaient dans les rues de la grande ville des démons._

_A peine eut-il aperçu l'entrée de la ville en question que déjà la vision s'estompait et qu'il en oubliait le contenu, comme on le faisait avec un rêve, une fois sorti du sommeil._

_"Je veux sortir d'ici !" hurla-t-il au milieu des sons et des odeurs, perdu dans la vague de souvenirs et d'actions comme un naufragé dans un océan gigantesque. "Laissez-moi partir !"_

**"Toi ..."**

_La voix était rauque, profonde, il trembla et tourna son regard pour croiser deux grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales qui l'observaient, pleins de haine et de colère, comme d'habitude. Il semblait que même les illusions qu'il voyait dans ses rêves le détestaient._

**"C'est de ta faute ..."**

_"On me le dit souvent." répondit-il doucement, et sa propre voix lui parut horriblement lointaine et étouffée._

**"TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE "**

Le rêve vola en éclats.

Mais Kyûbi ne se réveilla pas.

Il observa silencieusement la bête immense devant lui. Il savait déjà de qui, ou plutôt de quoi, il s'agissait. Un renard gigantesque à neuf queues. C'était lui qui avait causé la destruction de Konoha, quelques années plus tôt, c'était à cause de lui que les villageois le détestaient, que les humains l'enfermaient, voulaient le blesser, le tuer.

Ils pensaient tous que Kyûbi était coupable des crimes de ce monstre mais, maintenant qu'il se tenait face à la créature, vêtu comme à son habitude d'un kimono rouge sang, de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses queues, il avait la preuve que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'ils se trompaient depuis le début. Qu'ils punissaient la mauvaise personne. C'était injuste, réalisa-t-il. C'était injuste et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer cela, qui allait croire les dires de l'enfant-démon ? Qui allait honnêtement penser que le garçon-renard était vraiment innocent ?

Personne.

**"Tu me l'as volé ! Rends-le ! Rends-le moi !"**

Le renard géant rejeta son énorme tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement à glacer le sang. Son pelage orange semblait être en flammes et ses yeux jaunes brillaient de haine et de malice, une rangée d'énormes crocs saillaient de sa gueule ouverte et Kyûbi ne put que faire un pas en arrière, pétrifié. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les humains semblaient le haïr et le craindre, la chose en face de lui était un véritable démon, rien à voir avec lui-même, qui n'avait de démoniaque que ses yeux couleur sang.

**"MEURS !"**

La créature abaissa sa tête et le garçon put voir une boule de feu bleuâtre briller entre ses crocs fermés, avec un hoquet de terreur, il recula de nouveau et croisa ses bras devant son visage, pour se protéger. Une lumière bleue traversa ses paupières closes et il sentit une vague brûlante passer sur son corps, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

**"NON !"** hurla le monstre avant de crier de nouveau, mais avec une certaine note de souffrance dans sa voix rauque.

_"Va-t-en !"_

Kyûbi ouvrit les yeux pour voir la silhouette de Kibô devant lui, ses trois queues remuant furieusement et une boule de feu bleu flottant entre elles. Avec un rugissement, il la projeta de toutes ses forces sur le renard géant et en créa une autre immédiatement après, sans aucun effort apparent.

**"Maudit Sanbi no Kitsune ... Si j'avais toute ma puissance je t'écraserais ! JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE !"**

Le renard bleu gloussa sinistrement.

_"Sans ta puissance tu n'es rien de plus qu'un esprit e colère, le vestige d'une âme maléfique, tu n'as plus rien de Kurama, maintenant laisse mon Seigneur tranquille et va-t-en !"_

**"JAMAIS ! Qu'il me la rende ! Elle est à moi ! Elle m'appartient !"**

La deuxième boule de feu percuta à son tour le corps de 'Kurama', le projetant violemment à terre. Kyûbi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son attention fixée sur Kibô qui, le poil hérissé, grognait d'une façon menaçante.

Le corps du monstre aux yeux jaunes sembla alors se déformer, rétrécissant par endroit, grandissant par d'autres et, au bout d'une longue minute de hurlements sauvages et de métamorphose visiblement très douloureuses, les deux amis se retrouvèrent face non plus à un démon furieux mais à un petit enfant aux cheveux oranges et aux grands yeux dorés, le corps affreusement maigre et la peau d'un blanc crayeux. Il avait l'air faible et triste.

**"- J'ai mal ..."** murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Kyûbi se tourna vers Kibô, qui avait toujours l'air aussi furieux.

Le regard du garçonnet plongea dans celui du Kyûbi no Kitsune, des larmes commençant à couler le long de son visage pâle.

**"- Aide-moi."**

Il tendit la main.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyûbi fit un pas en avant, puis un autre.

_"- NON !"_ hurla Kibô en le plaquant à terre d'un violent coup de patte.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'apprêtait à lui dire de le laisser se relever quand il vit tout d'un coup le visage de l'enfant au regard d'or se plisser dans ce qui semblait être une expression de colère pure. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment et à se déformer, grandissant de façon inégale pour finir par laisser place au renard géant qui, plus furieux que jamais, poussa un long rugissement.

_"- Les renards sont des manipulateurs, il va falloir que vous vous habituiez à ce fait, mon Seigneur."_

Kyûbi fronça les sourcils.

"- Ce Kurama ..."

Les pupilles de ses yeux rouges se fendirent comme celles d'un chat.

**"Je le déteste."**

* * *

Minato Namikaze n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable. Après tout il avait déjà combattu plus que sa part de ninjas de rangs multiples, côtoyé des crapauds géants, affronté un bijuu - et le plus puissant de tous en plus ! -, élevé un enfant - ce qui n'était pas la moindre des choses quand l'enfant en question était Naruto - et dirigeait depuis presque dix ans un village tout entier.

Mais là il n'y pouvait rien, il était indéniablement, définitivement, plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le jour de la naissance de son fils. Voire peut-être même plus. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire si on considérait que le jour en question avait vu Konoha se faire dévaster par un renard géant enragé.

_- Tu es ridicule Minato, franchement ce n'est pas grand chose ... Ca ne sert à rien de stresser comme ça._

Même la petite voix de sa conscience le trouvait stupide. C'était pour dire.

Enfin bon, au moins il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, Kushina était bien pire que lui.

"Et tu n'as rien oublié, tu es sûr ?

- Oui maman.

- Tu as ton sac ?

- Oui maman.

- Tes stylos ?

- Oui maman.

- Tes kunaïs et shurikens ?

- Ouuuuiiiii maman.

- Ton manteau ?

- Je l'ai sur moi en ce moment même maman !

- Ton pantalon ?

- ... Je suppose que oui ... enfin ... oui !

- Chéri ...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la peine de stresser.

- Je ne stresses pas maman ! C'est toi qui ...

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur mon amour, aller à l'Académie c'est normal à ton âge ...

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Je sais que c'est dur de te séparer de tes parents alors qu'ils ont toujours été avec toi mais il ne faut ... snif ... il ne faut pas pleurer !

- C'est bon maman je vais bien !

- Narutoooooooo"

Oui, décidément Kushina était pire, bien pire que lui. Ce mettre dans cet état simplement parce que son fils allait rentrer pour la première fois à l'Académie Ninja de Konoha c'était tout simplement stupide ! Surtout qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux l'instituteur qui allait s'occuper de leur petit garçon, Iruka Umino, un très gentil Chûnin qui venait juste de débuter dans l'enseignement.

Il venait juste de débuter ...

Et si il n'était pas compétent ? Si il n'avait réussi le concours d'instituteur par chance ? Si il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à des enfants ? Si à cause de lui Naruto était dégoûté de la voie des ninjas et décidait de devenir serveur à Ichiraku jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

"Narutoooooooo

- Ah non pas toi aussi papa !"

* * *

Muahaha.

J'aime Naruto.

Vraiment.

Et Minato aussi.

Bref. Les définitions.

**kitsune :** ce ne sont pas des démons mais des yôkais, des sortes d'esprits qui peuvent être soit maléfiques soit ... bah ... gentils. Ils ont une affinité avec un élément en particulier (Vent, Terre, Feu, Rivières, Cieux, Tonnerre, Montagnes, Vide, Esprits, Temps, Forêts, Océan et Musique). Plus ils vieillissent plus ils deviennent sages et gagnent de queues. Leur puissance correspond aussi à leur âge. Le Kyûbi no Kitsune est un kitsune de mille ans. Il a le don d'omniscience et la sagesse absolue. Et ça c'est juste trop cool.

**kitsune-bi :** le feu du renard. Ils peuvent créer des flammes en frottant leurs queues entre elles. Et ça aussi c'est super cool.

Voilààààà

Si j'ai oublié un truc vous n'avez qu'à demander pour avoir la définition !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu (review ?) ...

A la prochaine !


End file.
